Child care providers and elementary teachers are typically unable to read to the children under their care or in their class on a one on one basis. When reading to a group of young children, the children typically sit opposite and facing the reader. The reader must read the text of each page and then turn the book to face the children so that they can see the illustrations. This procedure is obviously very awkward. Furthermore, the children cannot follow the text as it is read or view the illustrations as it is read, which would both enhance their reading skills as well as their attentiveness.